srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Explore Fogbough Forest (Outer Wood)
|Desc = Only thin, sickly strands of light penetrate this part of the cursed wood. An ankle-high blanket of thick grey fog swirls across the soft, uneven ground. Now and again, far off through the shadowy, decaying trees, the haunting cry of some strange bird breaks the eerie silence. |Base = 40 |Max = 60 |Reset = 20 |Req = Explore Ashlyre |Diff = |Woodsmanship=Level/10 (rounded down) |Horsemanship=Level/10 if mounted }} Encounter Lead-ins There are three different ways that an Encounter begins: * An immediate combat, with the message that you have encountered one of the wood's "nightmarish denizens". The Begin Combat button is immediately presented. This is a Monster Encounter, and can only result in combat rewards (xp and random loot). * A prelude to combat, with the message that you have encountered one of the wood's "nightmarish denizens". The Begin Combat button is NOT immediately presented. This lead-in seems to always lead to either a normal Monster Encounter, or one of these two particular Repeatable Encounters: ** Oakaruk scout ** Headless man * Suddenly..., this is the only lead-in that has a chance to result in having a meaningful encounter (either a Repeatable Encounter, a Limited occurrence Encounter, or finding a Noted Location). However, you still have a chance to get a Monster Encounter. Encounters (monsters) ; Notes: * Lists below may be incomplete * XP: generally (but not always), higher "to-hit" ratings (i.e., 4+ and above) will net you more experience points. * The enemies appear to be randomly generated (i.e., type, quantity and description will differ between "runs") - they will vary according to type (Corpse or Skeleton), appear singly or in random-sized groups (1 to 6 observed so far), and will possess differing attributes (described by adjectives such as Bleeding, Caped, Crumbling, Decaying, Festering, Headless, Hissing, Lurching, Moss-covered, One-armed, One-legged, Rotting, Staggering) All are 3+ to hit at 94 MR. Some were tested, and are still 3+ to hit at the much lower MR rating of 69. * Monsters fitting the above pattern include - but are not limited to - the followig: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Common foes encountered in addition to the ones above (some of these may be significantly tougher than those in the preceding list!): ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Encounters (special, repeatable) These encounters may be repeated indefinitely. Some are just like Monster Encounters, but slightly different in that they may allow more than just combat (even if the best option IS combat). Oakaruk scout * Sneak off (you escape unharmed) * Attack. Fight ** To flee from the fight you need 75+ on random 1-100 roll. Bonuses: Agility, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Spirit, 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up) Headless man * Engage the headless undead being. Fight * Flee immediately (you escape unharmed) Phantom Servant *Fight. The **After defeating the servant, a doorway appears, see A Crypt **You may flee after 4 rounds of combat. The result is the same as if you flee immediately *Flee immediately (you escape unharmed) Note: The Phantom has a lot of Stamina (more than the powerful undead in the crypts!) and Quick Combat is not available, so the battle takes a while A Young Woman *Attempt to stave off the teleportation, Bonuses from Aura, Mind, and Spirit help you, need 75 or greater to succeed **Succeed, you are not teleported and the woman vanishes **Fail, you are teleported (same as not resisting, below) *Decide not to resist it, you are teleported, see A Crypt Towering creature * Hold your ground. Fight * Flee immediately. Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), 0.5*Agility (rounded up), 0.5*Aura, 0.5*Mind, 0.5*Luck (rounded up) ** Success: you escape ** Failure: 5 Oakaruk (1 at a time), 8 xp to general Something large moving nearby * Investigate the sound ** 32 xp to general (first time only) for discovering the track left by what appears to have been an impossibly large snake. * Ignore the event A Bubbling Morass You may choose: * Attempt to get to the edge of the pool (resist), roll 1-100, need 75+ to succeed, bonuses from Woodsmanship (x0.25), Might (x0.5), Body (x0.5) and Agility (x0.5) ** Success: You escape unharmed ** Failure: Same as "Don't resist," below * Don't resist (let yourself sink) ** You arrive in a crypt, see A Crypt The ground gives way Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: Agility, Body, 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), 0.25*Thievery (rounded up), 0.5*Luck (rounded up) * Success: land without injury, fight random number of Oakaruk * Failure: Lose some SP, otherwise same as success. Upon either Success or Failure: * Fight 3 to 5 Oakaruk (1 at a time, 5+ MR 68), 8, 16 or 24 xp to general ** To flee from the fight you can *** 0 xp to Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Gating (50+)/Conjuration (50+) if used *** Random 1-100 roll, need 100, bonuses 0.25*Thievery (rounded up), 0,25* Woodsmanship (rounded up), Agility, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Might *** Success on either use of power or the roll: you escape Lone cave goblin * (Suddenly...a strange feeling comes over you...) A fateful decision... (What's This?) Inexplicably, you feel that in some imperceptible way your destiny is linked to the choice you're about to make. * The goblin asks to be allowed to pass ** Can use either Divination 30+ (4 xp) or Woodsmanship 30+ (4 xp) to help make up your mind (note: you can use woodsmanship after a failed Divination; no prompt shown) ** Allow the goblin to pass *** "Tragiz-Larn will not forget", 16xp to general ** Attack the goblin *** DaggersturdySpearsturdyhide boots sturdy 1exp A Giant Moth * Attempt to dodge the attack - bonuses from Woodsmanship (x0.25), Agility and Luck (x0.5). You need 75+ to succeed. If you fail the moth takes a hold of you (as if you did not try to dodge) * Allow the moth to take hold of you ** Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll (bonuses: Might, Body, 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up)) to avoid stinger *** Pass: you don't take any damage and it brings you to it's nest. *** Fail: you take a small amount of damage. (I have only failed once and I lost 10 SP.) ** Brings you to moth nest (7x7 dungeon), you enter at coordinate (3,7) ** Random encounter: ** At coordinates (1,3), (1,5), (3,3), (3,5), (5,3), (5,5), (7,3) and (7,5) you encounter a swarm of caterpillars *** between 6 and 8, fight one at a time *** *** 32 xp to general for finishing each swarm *** If you choose to retreat from a swarm, you can usually proceed without encountering it again. ** The exit is at random coordinates (see Talk). ** The first time you explore, you will find Tattered Wolf Pelt Boots and Goblin Totem Block. *** See The Goblin Totem Block A ghost? * He charges you with finding the heir to Castle Baleward ** Probably connected to noted location 'A Mysterious Circle of Stones' An old man Just flavor text. Reference to Baleward. A Crypt See . Oakaruk Remains Here you will find a random number of slain Oakaruk, with strong hints toward a future meeting. The observed range of slain Oakaruk is 1-7. So far, nothing happens here, just flavor text. Note: This is NOT the Oakaruk Graveyard. Encounters (special, limited occurrence) These encounters either: * occur only once (or a limited number of times), or * occur until a task or requirement is fulfilled The condition for their assignment to this encounter type is shown first, preceded by "Occurs:". Tallys Occurs: Only Once. See . Lone rider Occurs: Until a certain condition is met. See for details. He will give you the Tattered Wolf Pelt Vest. Four travelers Occurs: Only Once The travelers ask you to lead them out of the forest, five Oakaruk give chase * Attempt to stay ahead, requires journey of five legs, for each leg ** Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), 0.5*Agility (rounded up), 0.5*Mind, 0.5*Body, 0.5*Spirit) ** Success: 16 xp to general ** Failure: fight 2 Oakaruk (1 at a time), cannot flee * Hold your ground ** Fight 2 Oakaruk then roll to stay ahead (see above). Reward: * 128 xp to general * 128 xp to Woodsmanship * an item: Tattered Wolf Pelt Belt Shouting in the distance Occurs: only once (twice, should you fail). * follow the sound - you will meet a man who is looking for his horse named "Whisper." ** search for the horse: you need a result of 75+ on a . *** Success: You find the horse; to calm it down you need a result of 50+ on a . **** Success: 64 xp to general. **** Failure: ?? *** Failure: Whisper (the horse) dies. *** 128 xp to general for returning the horse to its owner. * ignore the shouts Dozens of shade goblin corpses Occurs: Up to three times (needs verification) * first time, 3 Oakaruk: fight them or sneak off and resume your exploration + flavor text * second time fight 3 Oakaruk (1 at a time) * third time Koro-Tul (flavor text only) Campsite Occurs: Only Once You find an item here: Tattered Wolf Pelt Sleeves Noted Locations A Mysterious Circle of Stones A noted location required to access . A Deep, Shimmering Pool Both drinking from the pool and gazing into it are AG-only. Drinking from this pool grants a random bonus to MR, SP, or NV * MR:1-3 * SP:1-5 * NV:1-3 You may drink from the pool once every hour. The bonus lasts a very long time, but will wear off if you don't drink again. Every time you drink from the pool, the new bonus replaces your old bonus so save your game beforehand if you want to keep your bonus. The GM has stated that the only effect of gazing into the pool is to allow you to receive the bonus from drinking. You only ever need to gaze into it once. A Rising Fortress Text only, short: Koro-Tul is apparently in the midst of constructing a woodland fortress with the help of her Oakaruk army... Castle Baleward Intially "A Fog-Shrouded Castle". See . After you have successfully dispelled the curse from the castle, it becomes Castle , the residence of the heiress . You will find two additional quests here, and . A Tangled Maze of Thorny Vines The first time you have to clear the maze (minimap dungeon) * Enter ** Random encounter 1 Ball of Thorns (3+ at MR 94, ~74SP) ** At various locations (marked on the map) you are attacked by a writhing vine *** Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship, Agility, Luck **** Success: No damage **** Failure: Lose a little Stamina (1-5 seen) ***** Try to break free. Need 75+ on random 1-100 roll, bonuses: 0.25*Woodsmanship (rounded up), Agility, Body, Might ****** Success: no further damage ****** Failure: ?? *** Fight Thorny Tendril (3+ at MR 94, ~140SP), 33-34 combat xp (17+ reported originally; both numbers apply to mêlée combat without the use of powers) ** 256xp to general and 128xp to AS&P for clearing the maze * Move away After clearing the maze you can go to Mushroom patch (repeatable, reset time 2 hours) * Examine and then eat a mushroom (only 3 colors at a time both a small one and a large one) ** Decide not to eat a mushroom ** Eat a mushroom ** Leave ;Notes * Eating another mushroom, after reset, will cancel the effect of the previous one * The effects of the mushrooms eaten last for an unspecified length of time * The mushrooms offer a bonus to your MR, SP, or NVR. The effects expire after a while (not currently known how long, although large 'shrooms seem to last longer than small ones), and eating one of a different color causes you to lose your bonus and get a new one. A Windowless Tower A Cave in the Briars The cave contains a series of intricate engravings chiseled into its rock walls. The engravings depict several fur-clad humans standing amidst a large pack of wolves. The tallest of the humans, a man holding an axe over his shoulder, is garbed in various pieces of attire that almost serve to give him the appearance akin to the wolves standing at his side. An Oakaruk Graveyard So far, just flavor text. A Cave Lair Bug Notice: Prior to 8/20/2009, this was a repeatable encounter. After a suggestion report to change it to a Noted Location, the GM noted that it should have been already. If it is not a Noted Location for you currently, it should be after the next time you find it. If that is not the case, send a Bug Report to the GM. The Location Marked on Teek's Map This noted location is mapped, and has three events: * Finding Teek * Obtaining a Goblin Totem (serpent) * Obtaining the The Tablet Of Merzekk See for more details. Rhaknar's Mad A Mysterious Location . Category:Temporary Bonuses